Current sled-track testing of missiles that have tip charges and crush switches, such as TOW-2A missiles, requires that off-board (i.e. Off-sled) electronic and mechanical equipment be used to detonate the warheads. Since the equipment used to detonate and time the warheads does not ride on the sled with the warhead, crush switch signals and delayed fire pulses from the missile electronics cannot be easily used to trigger the capacitive discharge units that fire the warheads. To detonate the warheads, special test equipment off-board is used to sense the sled's position with respect to target impact and activate the warheads when the sled reaches a pre-selected relative position. The timing for detonation of tandem warheads is also determined by off-board counters and timers. While this method produces adquate results for determining warhead effectiveness against the target, it does not account for variations in the performances of the crush switch and the time delay board (for tandem warheads) which can have significant effects on the warhead penetration of the target on the battlefield.